Many of the entertainment devices (e.g., televisions, digital media players, digital video disc, Blu-ray players, etc.) used in homes utilize remote controls. Other non-entertainment devices such as blinds, lights, garage doors, thermostats, etc., also utilize remote controls. The amount of remote control devices required to control all of these devices can result in clutter and an overall poor user experience. Often, sitting down to watch TV or a movie requires shuffling between several remotes, switching inputs, and powering-on multiple components at the same time. Controllers can be configured to control multiple devices. Therefore, homeowners need to retain several remote devices to control these devices, resulting in clutter and an overall poor user experience.